Se busca un beso 2: Encontrando el verdadero amor
by Kayi Rowling
Summary: Hao ha sido apresado por Jeanne, y Anna y las chicas irán a rescatarlo… ¿Qué puede cambiar en un simple viaje a Francia? - Fanfic-secuela de “Se busca un beso.”
1. Introducción

Capítulo 1: Introducción  
  
¡Hola!  
  
Bueno, heme aquí finalmente con el tan esperado fanfic-secuela de "Se busca un beso."  
  
Primero que nada, he de pedir disculpas a los que han estado esperando: la verdad es que he estado ocupada, ya que entré a un concurso de literatura, estoy haciendo otros fanfics, aparte de que ya no cuento con Internet propio y voy a salir de vacaciones.  
  
Y la segunda es otro pedir disculpas: el título de la secuela es pésimo…   
  
Sugerencias y comentarios en reviews o por e-mail (véase el final de la introducción).  
  
Ok, he aquí el resumen extendido:  
  
"Anna, Tamao y Pilika se van a Francia en secreto para rescatar a Hao de las manos de Jeanne. Mientras, en Japón, los chicos las empezarán a buscar. Y lo peor de todo, es que Anna tiene un secreto que cambiará la historia…"  
  
¿Las chicas lograrán rescatar a Hao?  
  
¿Cuál es el secreto de Anna?  
  
¿Qué puede cambiar en ese viaje?  
  
¿Alguien le hace caso siquiera a esta introducción?  
  
Encuéntrense las respuestas conforme el fanfic avanza (a excepción de la última; ésa es personal).  
  
Y perdón por semejante resumen tan chafa.  
  
Y también quiero aclarar que este fanfic no es un HaoxAnna ni un YohxAnna.  
  
Mis emails son:

kayi monliebe hotmail com

kayi monliebe yahoo com mx

kayi rowling hotmail com  
  
Si no aparecen los guiones bajos ni las arrobas, busquen los e-mails en mi página de Fanfiction Net (dirección de FFnet, diagonal, alt4, kayirowling)  
  
Gracias por leer el fanfic.  
  
Kathia Yohani "Kayi Monliebe" Rowling Liebe


	2. Anna

Capítulo 2: Anna  
  
–Quiero… –empezó indecisa Anna, pero se armó de valor y continuó–. ¡Quiero que me ayuden a liberar a Hao!  
  
Tamao, Pilika y Jun miraron a Anna, boquiabiertas, prácticamente en shock.  
  
–¿Perdón? –preguntó Jun, su mano en su pecho y temblando ligeramente.  
  
–Sí, me oyeron: quiero que me ayuden a rescatar a Hao –dijo Anna.  
  
Las otras chicas se miraron entre ellas, asustadas e incapaces de decir más.  
  
"Algo me dice que esto no va a ir nada bien en el futuro," pensó Anna.  
  
"Aunque no entiendo por qué se asustan," pensaba mientras miraba las caras pálidas de las otras chicas.  
  
"¿Será por Yoh?"  
  
Tamao se tranquilizó un poco y habló:  
  
–Señorita Anna, no creo que eso sea correcto… Digo: ¡el joven Yoh es su prometido, y nos está pidiendo que le ayudemos a rescatar a su hermano gemelo!  
  
Jun asintió con la cabeza, y Pilika agregó unas cuantas palabras más a la frase de Tamao, pero Anna no las escuchó.  
  
"Tamao tiene razón," pensó ella.  
  
"Pero, aún así, no quiero que nada malo le pase a Hao…"  
  
Entonces, varias voces llenas de emoción empezaron a hacer ruido en el piso de abajo.  
  
–¡Ya llegó la comida, chicas! –gritó Horohoro desde las escaleras.  
  
Pilika se levantó y salió corriendo, mientras que Jun la siguió caminando tranquilamente.  
  
Tamao detuvo a Anna antes de que se levantara.  
  
–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Anna.  
  
Tamao se sonrojó un poco, mirando al suelo.  
  
Anna se acomodó nuevamente en frente de Tamao.  
  
"¿Qué le pasa?" se preguntó Anna.  
  
"¿Por qué me detuvo? ¿Será algo importante?"  
  
Tamao respiró profundamente varias veces antes de empezar.  
  
–Señorita Anna, ¿acaso usted recuerda aquel pájaro blanco que se tiró a sus pies cuando estábamos con Hao?  
  
Anna tardó un poco en responder, ya que la pregunta se le hacía tan fuera de sitio, que le hizo difícil encontrar respuesta.  
  
–Sí –dijo Anna.  
  
"¿Qué tiene que ver ese pájaro raro con la incomodidad de Tamao?"  
  
–Anna, ese pájaro era el Espíritu de la Vida –empezó Tamao–. Y… y…  
  
–¿Y?  
  
–Bueno… es que el ave adora a las mujeres, claro, porque son las que dan vida a nuevos seres humanos… Y…  
  
"Esto no tiene sentido."  
  
–¿Y? Yo soy una mujer, me ha de haber adorado… ¿Por qué otra razón se tiraría a mis pies? –dijo Anna.  
  
–¡Señorita Anna, es que usted no comprende! ¡No oyó! –dijo Tamao, algo ansiosa, levantándose del suelo y dando vueltas por el cuarto.  
  
"No la entiendo," pensó Anna, mientras observaba a Tamao pensar en sus siguientes palabras.  
  
"Y no creo poder hacerlo nunca."  
  
–Bueno, el Espíritu de la Vida tiende a estar cerca de las mujeres y todo eso. Pero sólo se inclinará ante… ante…  
  
"El disco se le trabó otra vez."  
  
–¡Sólo se inclinará ante las futuras madres! –chilló Tamao.  
  
Era el turno de Anna de ponerse incómoda y en estado de shock.  
  
¿Qué era lo que le acababa de decir Tamao?  
  
¿Y por qué se le hacía a Anna que ese chillido lo había escuchado todo el mundo, y también hacía eco en la habitación?  
  
–¿Q… q… qué? –logró decir Anna, tornándose pálida y empezando a temblar ligeramente.  
  
Tamao la miró incómoda antes de voltearse, una mano en su frente mientras miraba al techo y murmuraba cosas.  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Qué me quiso decir con eso?" se preguntaba Anna, su mano moviéndose sola hasta llegar a su cuello.  
  
"¿Qué estoy…? ¿Qué seré…?" pensaba, incapaz de completar las preguntas.  
  
–¿Cómo? –se le escapó a Anna.  
  
Tamao volteó a ver a Anna nuevamente, y se sentó frente a ella.  
  
–Yo… –empezó Tamao–. Bueno, yo…  
  
Anna levantó su mirada para ver a la otra chica.  
  
–Tranquila, Tamao; estoy bien.  
  
"Qué mentira tan grande."  
  
–Y… ¿qué hará, señorita Anna? ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, acaso? –preguntó Tamao, insegura.  
  
–Por ahora, no –dijo Anna, juntando fuerzas para ponerse de pie–. Creo que hay que esperar a confirmarlo antes de querer hacer algo.  
  
Tamao se levantó también.  
  
Ambas se quedaron mirando la una a la otra por un largo rato.  
  
Unos pasos en las escaleras las despertaron del trance.  
  
–¿Lo comentaremos con las otras? –preguntó Tamao.  
  
–Posiblemente, pero no hasta que confirmemos lo que pasa –dijo Anna.  
  
Otro pequeño momento de silencio, y alguien tocó a la puerta.  
  
–Venga, señorita Anna, vamos a comer algo –dijo Tamao, extendiendo su mano a Anna, quien la tomó.  
  
"¿Qué voy a hacer si eso es cierto?"  
  
En cuanto abrieron la puerta, se toparon de frente con la persona que menos hubiesen esperado ver aquel día.  
  
"¿Lyserg?" se preguntó Anna.  
  
–Buenas noches, señoritas –les dijo Lyserg–. Vengo a traerles una buena noticia: Hao ha sido ya apresado por la señorita Jeanne en Francia. Supongo que ya podrán dormir en paz, sabiendo que ese criminal será castigado como merece.  
  
"¿Buena noticia?" pensó Anna, y ella y Tamao intercambiaron miradas. 


End file.
